Running Into Something Else
by SomethingMoreCreative
Summary: Thalia had started off running away from something, and it kind of blind-sided her when she realized that she just ran into something else. In which, Thalia is in need of an escape, and she doesn't expect to find what she does. Set Post HoO. Percabeth. Thalia-centric.


**A/N: So this has been saved on my laptop for a long time, and I just now decided to finish it. I hope you guys like it, and be prepared for a HIGH T RATING (because this is me) so, I have warned you. **

**Lately, I've been obsessed with AUs. Expect something good from that in the near future. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own ****_Percy Jackson and the Olympians _****or ****_The Heroes of Olympus. _**

* * *

Thalia let out a string of curses as quietly as she could manage. She had been running over ten miles to get away from everything for a little while, and this place was the only safe one she could think of.

Standing in front of their apartment's door, she knocked before she could regret it. Just as she did, another few curses found their way to her lips. Why was this gods forsaken hallway so damn cold?

She had been with the Hunters of Artemis for 6 years now. She didn't regret her decision at all, but sometimes… it got a little hard, and she needed to get away.

Lady Artemis understood. She allowed Thalia to take a day off.

And that's how she found herself in this familiar hallway, hoping that idiot would open the door soon.

Finally, finally, she heard a soft curse on the other side of the door, and then it swung open.

Thalia's jaw dropped.

A blonde hair girl with intimidating gray eyes stood on the other side of the door. She had a gigantic long sleeve t-shirt on, swallowing her whole frame. Other than that and a pair of socks, that was all she was wearing. She had a bronze knife in her hand, like she was expecting something worse to be on the other side of the door.

"Thalia?" The girl asked.

"Annabeth?" Thalia said. What was she doing here? At Percy's apartment? At 2:30 in the morning?

"What are you doing here?" Both of the girls spoke the same question at the exact same time.

Annabeth laughed, but she sounded a little nervous. "Percy's parents are gone to a conference in Connecticut for Sally's novel this weekend."

"Aren't you supposed to be at school?" Thalia asked suspiciously.

"It's Friday, Thals." She said with a playful roll of her eyes.

Thalia didn't really have an answer for that one. Since she had accepted immortality, the dates and days of the week had slipped her mind. They just didn't seem that important when you were running around continuously slaying monsters.

Then Thalia heard another voice, "Wise Girl? Come back to bed."

"Seaweed Brain, put a pair of pants on!" Annabeth said, tossing a grin back to Thalia. "We've got company."

x.X.x.

So that's how Thalia found herself sitting in Percy's apartment, on his couch with Percy and Annabeth.

Percy obviously hadn't expected visitors at 3 in the morning on a weekend (what sane person would?) but he accepted her into his apartment without a second thought.

His hair was a mess, sticking up in every direction. He was wearing a pair of boxers and had gone back to put on a shirt when Annabeth pointed out that he wasn't wearing one. Still, it had probably bothered Thalia more than it had him.

"So what are you two doing here together with no adult supervision?" Thalia asked. Annabeth had sat down beside her on the couch, and Percy had fallen into one of the recliners.

Even as she said it, it didn't really hit her until the whole statement was out of her mouth.

She wasn't stupid. Just because she was a sworn maiden for all eternity, that didn't mean that she didn't know what couples who loved each other did. She supposed it was natural… But that did not mean she had thought about her two best friends ever doing it. Maybe she just liked to pretend that they were still the young kids dancing together on Olympus who couldn't even admit their feelings to each other.

Sure, Percy and Annabeth were both 19 now. They had survived two wars and a lot of other crap, but Thalia never really gave a second thought about the… um, physical side of their relationship.

And oh gods, she had interrupted them.

She could tell. Her time with the Hunters had taught her to be observant, and with a look at Annabeth, or a glance at Percy, she could tell.

First off, Annabeth's hair was knotted. Then she had this relaxed gleam in her eyes, like everything in the world was perfect.

Percy was the exact same way. He kept twisting his hips, and the way his eyes were held half open suggested he wasn't just tired.

For half a second, jealousy ate at Thalia. Why couldn't she have this? She wanted that… She wanted a family, someone to keep her steady like Percy did for Annabeth.

Then, she dismissed her thoughts. Obviously, she had turned this down for a reason. It complicated things. It made life harder, less clear. And it came with a lot of baggage that Thalia just couldn't handle. She didn't even like to take care of herself (her Hunters were different) but she couldn't imagine having to take care of somebody else like Annabeth took care of Percy.

And it was great for them. They totally deserved it, and if they could handle it, more power to them. She had her chance, and it had been ruined when she had made her choice to sacrifice herself to save Luke and Annabeth.

"Why, Thalia, I'm surprised that you have to ask." Percy said smugly, stretching his arms above his head.

"Better be careful what you say, Seaweed Brain." Annabeth said playfully. She winked at Thalia. "Next time you might not get so lucky."

"Mmm. I doubt you could top it anyway." Percy said.

Thalia made a face, "Ah! Gross! Stop with the couple talk! I'm an eternal maiden! I don't want to hear any of this!"

Percy laughed, "Well you shouldn't have interrupted us at three in the morning! What are you doing here anyway?"

"Not that we mind." Annabeth put in with a glare at Percy.

Thalia rolled her eyes. They hadn't changed. "I just needed a break. I couldn't think of anywhere else to go. I didn't want to go to Camp, and I was only a few hours away from the city. Sometimes Artemis and the Hunters get to be too much. I just need a few hours to pretend that I could be normal."

They were both silent for a second then Percy nodded. "Well, you're welcome to crash on my couch anytime. I'll see you for breakfast in the morning, Pinecone Face. Annabeth can get you some extra blankets and stuff."

Thalia and Annabeth both sat there and looked at him in shock as he got up from his chair and kissed Annabeth on the cheek.

"And where are you going?" Annabeth asked.

He smirked slightly and brushed his hand across her neck. "Bed. I feel some girl talk coming up and I'm so out. Make sure you stay for breakfast, Thalia. I make some mean waffles. Right, Annabeth?"

She shoved him away, but she was blushing and smiling. "Oh, shut up and go to bed, Seaweed Brain."

He laughed as he made his way to his room calling, "Good night!"

They waited until the door shut and the light in Percy's room clicked off before Thalia raised an eyebrow at Annabeth.

"What?" Annabeth asked.

Thalia pretended to be disappointed. "My, my, Annie, what have you gotten yourself into?"

Annabeth turned a deep red, "I don't know what you're talking about."

"Oh please. Both of us know what is happening between you two. Those comments practically gave you away." Thalia said. "Not to mention that you're wearing his clothes and you kept looking at him."

She rolled her eyes. "We are so not having this conversation."

"Come on, Annie," Thalia whined, struggling not to laugh at the glare Annabeth was giving her. "I never get to have girl talk with anyone."

"Then there's no point in having it now, is there?" Annabeth said. She got up from the couch and turned toward a closet. "How many blankets do you want?"

Thalia grabbed Annabeth's hand and pulled her back down onto the couch. "Annabeth, come one. Give me some details."

After a few seconds of glaring each other down, Annabeth sighed and rolled into a more comfortable position. "Fine. What do you want to know?"

Thalia grinned evilly. This was going to be good. "How long have you guys been doing… this?"

"A few months." She answered.

"Months? Give me the date. I know you remember it." Thalia said.

"Umm, August 18, actually." She said.

"Heck of a birthday present, eh, Annabeth?" Thalia said mischievously.

Annabeth was a deep shade of red now, "Thalia! Stop!"

"Uh uh, no way. I need all of the details, and if you want to go back to bed with Kelp Face, you better start talking now."

x.X.x.

Thalia woke up to the sound of sizzling in the kitchen. It smelled like meat, and Thalia assumed that someone was cooking breakfast.

Last night, Thalia and Annabeth had sat up on the couch talking for three or four hours. They had talked about everything (Percy Jackson included, now Thalia had way too many details) and anything.

She hadn't realized she had missed this. She had missed just spending time with Annabeth and trying to forget that she wasn't that involved in her life anymore. Thalia used to be like a mother to Annabeth and all of a sudden, she just wasn't.

Well, "all of a sudden" wasn't really the correct term. It had been six years since Thalia had joined the Hunters, but maybe it was just now starting to catch up with her. The whole immortality thing had always messed with her mind and stuff. It was crazy for her to see that Annabeth was taller than her now, even though it felt like only a few weeks in Thalia's mind. This entire thing was just weird.

Sometimes, she looked back on everything and thought about what it would be like if she hadn't have joined the Hunters. She could have been the prophecy child. Maybe she could have had Luke.

But "maybe" was an interesting concept. If she hadn't have joined the Hunters, everything would be different. Olympus could have fallen. The world could have ended. Percy and Annabeth might not have ended up together.

"Morning, Wise Girl." A deep voice spoke, making Thalia blink her eyes open.

Percy was standing in front of the oven, scrambling some eggs and eating a piece of bacon. He looked over his shoulder at Annabeth as she wrapped her arms around his middle and laid her head against his back.

"Mmm. Hi," Thalia barely heard Annabeth's reply.

"Thalia is still here." Percy said, turning his attention back to the stove.

"She is?" Annabeth asked sleepily.

Thalia spoke up from her spot on the couch. "Of course she is."

She watched amusedly as Annabeth opened her eyes and searched until she met the immortal girl's gaze. A wide grin broke out on Annabeth's face, and Thalia watched as Annabeth tightened her grip on Percy and closed her eyes again.

"I figured you would have left before we got up." Annabeth said.

Thalia rolled off of the couch and marched into the kitchen. She snagged a piece of bacon from Percy's hand and kissed Annabeth quickly on the cheek. "No way. You guys promised me breakfast."

And so that was how Thalia spent her morning. She antagonized Percy and Annabeth with embarrassing comments about their relationship. She challenged them to fights. She watched movies with them. She gossiped about other people with them. It was nice. It was easy. She forgot that she could at least pretend to be normal, and when she needed to, Percy and Annabeth were always there for her.

When it was finally time for Thalia to leave and get back to Artemis, Annabeth had nearly hugged the life out of her and told her not to stay away for so long next time. They both knew that it wouldn't happen, but Percy had cracked some joke, and the moment had passed without too much sadness.

Once the door to Percy's apartment was closed behind her, Thalia pulled her jacket tighter around her body and buried her smile. She knew that she would be good on spending time away from Artemis for a while.

"Dorks," Thalia muttered as she walked away.

And it was only her business if she said that fondly and lovingly and with a smile.

* * *

**A/N: Thanks for reading! Leave a review! **

**-SomethingMoreCreative**


End file.
